


Apologising Is No Use Anymore

by ImaginationOverboard



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Gore, Hurt, Multi, Unhappy Ending, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationOverboard/pseuds/ImaginationOverboard
Summary: Inspired (provoked) by Day 8 of Zen route.After seeing Eco Girl cling unto Zen like that, Yandere MC decided that she needs to do something.





	Apologising Is No Use Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up in the morning to play Mystic Messenger.  
> Never would I have thought I would be so furiously writing this fic just to kill Echo Girl.  
> It was liberating.

That fateful day started out innocent. I was just walking down the street, back from buying some groceries from the nearby store.

_I’d better hurry. Zen must be lonely, waiting for me._

I did not see it at first. I only saw a limo, parked outside of Zen’s house. Then a particularly bright flash of white hair caught my vision.

_Zen…? Why is he out of the house? I told him to not walk around until he’s healed yet. And…wait… WHO IS THAT GIRL?_

That girl was smiling, clinging onto Zen’s arm, trying to act all cute and innocent with him. It was apparent Zen felt uncomfortable from the look on his face.

_That bitch…! I must help Zen!_

I walked a few steps closer to them, and just when I wanted to approach them, I heard it.

“We’d be AMAZING as a couple!” she said, while batting her eyelashes hopefully at Zen.

I almost snapped. I’m glad they didn’t notice me. Right then, only one word popped into my head.

 

_**E**_ _ **radicate.** _

 

They were walking towards the house.

_Perfect._

A sly smile slid onto my face.

_Now, if I just abandon all sense of reason… I’m sure Zen will forgive me. I’m doing all this for his sake._

Syringe in hand, I waited a few seconds after they entered the house to unlock the door. I tried to put the thought of Zen inviting another girl into his house when I was away out of my head as I set to work.

_Quietly… quietly…put down the groceries…_

“Hey Zen! Oh! Who might this be?” I walked towards the living room and tried to feign ignorance, shit, I said the lines a little too happily.

Zen looked up at me and recognised the look in my eyes immediately even though I was smiling so sweetly. A little too sweetly.

Zen panicked, “Uhh, I think you should go.” That girl stood up, and Zen placed. His. Hands. On. Her. Shoulders. To guide her out.

_Until now and he’s still trying to protect her? He should just leave all those pests to me._

“I’ll guide her out, if you don’t mind, Zen.” I looked from his hands up to his eyes.

He immediately removed his hands. “Ah! Ok…” He reluctantly said.

That girl turned around. “Zen, who’s-“

I took the opportunity presented in front of my eyes and made quick work of it.

I pushed on the handle of the syringe.

She fell immediately.

Zen tried to catch her, but I snatched her from his arms.

“(Y/n), why are you always doing this?”

“I am only trying to protect you, Zen. These girls-“

“-are innocent. I don’t feel the need to tranquilise them and take them away!”

_Oh, Zen doesn’t know what I do to them._

“I know they are bothering you, that’s why I take them away!”

“(Y/n), this is wrong. You shouldn’t do this. As your boyfriend, I-I cannot let you wrong any further!”

I looked down at the girl in my arms. Looking at her beautiful face… It irritates me.

My face hardened. “Zen, I’m only doing this for your sake. This girl…she’s evil!”

“(Y/n)! I’m leaving you! I don’t get why you are doing this! Wake up! Act like a proper lady!”

“Fine…I get why you don’t want to be with me. But always know that…I love you, Zen. And I will continue to protect you, even if you don’t see me. I will always be watching you.”

With that, I packed her into a suitcase, and dragged her back to my house. Even though I am heart broken, the fun begins. I can always take it out on her.

 

~Back to (Y/n)’s very very fun basement MUHUHAHAHAHA~

 

_“Yo! Echo girl…is it?” I looked at her form on the metal table. **  
** _

_“AHH! Where am I? This place stinks! What are you going to do to me?” She looked around the room._

_“Hahaha… We’re going to have lots of fun here. Oh! And make yourself comfortable. You’re going to stay here for the rest of your life.” I circled her, like a predator around a prey._

_“What? You’re insane! Let me go! I’m going to call the police, you psycho!”_

_I walked right next to her face. She stilled when she saw the look in my eyes. She knows._

_“What…”_

_“Such pretty manicured nails…” I glided my fingers across hers._

_“D-don’t touch me!” She flinched._

_“Hahaha…”_

_“Why are you doing this to me? Because I’m famous? Because I look pretty? Or do you want ransom?”_

_“Wrong, wrong and wrong. You’re partly right, though. I just can’t stand that face of yours. And since I’m in the power to do something about it, why not?”_

_“You’re…insane…”_

_“Want to know the reason?”_

_“You’re crazy! Let me out of here!” She thrashed against the binds securing her in place, to no avail._

_“Hmm…Let me tell you the reason so that you know how you died. They all die here eventually, anyways. But will you accompany me here? For the rest of your life? What a shame. You have a whole glorious life ahead of you, famous singer and all. But you ruined it yourself. You brought this upon yourself, you bitch.”_

_I sighed. “Haha, I talk too much sometimes. Let’s get straight to the point, shall we?”_

_She glared at me._

_I chuckled. “Such defiant eyes. Let’s see if you still have such spirit by the end of the day. Anyways, you’re here because you touched Zen.”_

_“WHAT? Such a reason…!”_

_“Ridiculous, isn’t it? However, my relationship with Zen is ruined now.”_

_“You’re Zen’s girlfriend? I’m sorry! I didn’t know! I thought he was single! That’s why I-“_

 

_“Apologising is no use now; you’re going to have to pay the price. You’re gonna keep me company here, because I feel lonely without Zen. Don’t worry though; I have a lot of fun activities planned out for both you and me. You won’t get bored here. Ever. It’s a fun place.”_

_There was fear reflected in her eyes. I like that look._

_“So? Shall we start?”_

_“Hmm…How about warming up your voice?” I grabbed her face between my hands. “I would like to hear you sing for me, pretty lady.”_

_I slapped her across the face. Her face turned to the side, unmoving, silent._

_“Great. That was just a test. The fun shall begin.” I blindfolded her._

_I opened my cupboard of tools, just cleaned and sterilised just for this young lady. I grabbed a dagger._

_Dragging it lightly across her right forearm, she bit her lips to bear with the pain. Fresh blood trickled down the new formed wound._

_“Pretty…” My tongue lashed out, lapping at the blood flowing so elegantly down the sides of her arm._

_I pulled back my arm, and in one swift movement, stabbed the dagger that was aimed precisely at her palm, between the bone of her pointer and middle finger._

_“AHHHHHHH!” Her high-pitched screams were music to my ears._

_I stroked her hair away from her face. She was sweating now. Still so pretty._

_I grabbed the pliers and positioned them between her fingernails. Now you all know what I’m going to do._

_I pulled._

_Another series of screams filled the room._

_“Your voice! It’s so beautiful! What a difference a singer makes.”_

_I dug my finger into the slash wound that I made earlier. I pushed my pointer finger in, twisted, pushed, and tugged on the wound, watching in admiration as more blood poured out of it._

_“HAHAHAHA! I love this feeling!” My heart is beating so fast! It feels so…_

_**Satisfying.**_

_I can feel adrenalin pouring through my veins, and the desire… **  
** _

_Suddenly Zen’s face popped into my head. The times where he sung me to sleep, and how I safe I felt when I was wrapped up inside his strong arms…_

_I was grabbing for another dagger before I knew it._

_I stabbed. “YOU! HAVE TO DIE!” And stabbed. “YOU TOOK ZEN AWAY FROM ME!” And stabbed. “YOU BITCH!” And stabbed. Tears were blurring my vision, and I left the dagger in while I broke down and slid onto the floor, trying to grab onto something for comfort. I grabbed her intestines. Pulled. And pulled. I don’t even hear sounds from her anymore._

_Dammit, when I planned to keep her alive…_

_Crying, I looked at the dead bodies around the room. Most of them were missing pieces and body parts. Then I noted the stench in the room. I never noticed it before. I stared at my bloodied hands, grabbing onto Echo Girl’s intestines._

_Angry, I tore it. Ripped it apart._

_I have to find Zen…! Apologise to him, and ask if we could start over!_

_Looking at my drenched attire, I realised there was a lot of cleaning up to do._

_I released Echo Girl. “I’m sorry…Apologising is no use now…”_

_Dumping her in a pile of dead bodies, I went to take a long shower._

 

~

 

I arrived at Zen’s house, and tried to calm my racing heart.

_Breathe in… Breathe out…_

I rang the doorbell even though I have the keys to his apartment.

If Zen still loves me, he will open the door.

The door opened.

My heart surged. I was so happy, so relieved to see his face and for that few seconds, I forgot what I had to say.

“Zen…!”

Though his face did not reflect my own. He was not happy to see me. The smile slid from my face.

“Why are you here again?”

“Zen-I, I came here to apologise. I realised I was wrong. After I left you, I realised, Zen, that I cannot live without you! I calmed down, and I thought and thought…”

“Enough of this nonsense. How can you expect me to love someone like you? A bloodthirsty…monster!” I flinched.

The hurt and disgust on his face…Hurts me.

“Zen…I did this all for you! I wanted to protect you! I’m sorry! Don’t be mad at me! I can change for you!”

“(Y/n)…You don’t get it. I don’t want to see you anymore. Get out of my sight.” He slammed the door in my face.

Tears streamed down my face, and I felt like…dying. It was horrible. He doesn’t understand my feelings, and I don’t understand his. But even if he doesn’t want to see me anymore, I will still continue to watch over him.  
I took a long stroll back to my house, feeling like a zombie.

But what shocked me was, the police. They’re at my house. The basement…! They know everything!

And… Seven?

Right at that moment, Seven noticed me.

“She’s right there! Catch her!” The police caught me, and handcuffed me.

“Seven, you…”

“Yes. I knew everything. Ever since you fell in love with Zen, you changed. You became possessive, and all those girls you killed…They were innocent, (Y/n). Don’t you get it?”

“You told Zen, didn’t you?”

“Of course. How could I not tell him after all these that you did?”

“I HATE YOU!”

I did all these out of love for Zen. I will never stop loving him.

 

**END.**


End file.
